Ayumi's Secret
by Luna La Li
Summary: After losing her elder sister. Ayumi can't take it anymore and looks for any form of escape. So one night she finds herself at Yoshiki's door. In which she comes on to him and that leads to consquences later is is slighty AU since I won't be including Blood Drive plot. Rated M: Sexual themes, violence, and language. (Ayumi x Yoshiki) (Satoshi x Naomi)
1. One Night Stand

Copyright: I don't own Corpse Party.

**Chapter 1: A One Night Stand**

She stared down at the pregnancy test. Her stomach twisted in knots as she waited for the result. She watched as the pink positive symbol appeared and she sighed closing her eyes. How could she be so stupid? She knew the consequences yet at the time she didn't even care. She just wanted to feel something other than the pain of loss.

Ayumi wrapped up the evidence in toilet paper and disposed it in the waste bin. Then she retreated to her room with a head held low. She could hide it for a while but because of her small frame she knew people would be suspicious. She could act like she was eating a lot due to depression but chances are she wouldn't be able to put up the charade for long. She let out a long sigh and plopped herself down on her bed.

She reached back to grab her cell phone and scrolled down her contact list. She just looked at the highlighted name and gulped but before she could press the send button she closed the phone quickly. There was no way she was about to call and tell him. She already did the damage of using him and messing with his feelings. He probably hated her after what she did to him.

"Dammit. I'm such an idiot!" she cried.

_One month ago/_

Ayumi stood before Kishinuma's door. Her hand hesitated for a minute but she then knocked. Her heart started to race when he opened the door "Shinozaki?" he blinked his eyes. He seemed surprised to find her at his door so late in the evening.

She took a deep breath before she rushed right into him. She wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her face into his chest. She nuzzled into him "Kishinuma-kun, I'm sorry for coming by so late. I just couldn't stay home. I just..my sister."

At first his initial reaction was to stand there stunned for a moment, his face growing hot and his heart beating hard in his chest. He placed his arms around her pulling her close to him in a comforting manner "I'm sorry about your sister, Shinozaki." He rubbed along her backside.

"I'm just sick of it. I'm sick of losing people I care about. It's my fault! I shouldn't have brought up that stupid charm!" she cried.

He shook his head "Stop blaming yourself. It's not like you knew that would happen." He placed a hand upon her head.

She looked up to him. Her tears running freely down her cheeks. For some reason whenever she was near him, she felt secure and safe. He always knew what to say to her to make her feel better. She liked being in his arms it made her forget the pain a little.

She loved Satoshi yes but she also enjoyed being around Kishinuma. Her mind was rolling around with an idea. Before she could think more against her actions she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened at the sudden kiss. He pulled away looking a little confused "Shi-nozaki?" he stuttered out.

"Kishinuma-kun." She placed her hands on his cheeks and looked up into his eyes "Please, help me forget. "

He froze in place his eyes resting on her eyes. His mind was screaming at him to stop this before it got out of hand. Though Yoshiki had a hard time refusing Ayumi and she probably knew it. He licked his bottom lip "Maybe you should think about this a little more? I mean, I'm not Mochida." His gaze shifted away.

She couldn't go to Mochida-kun. She couldn't let him see her in such a weak state. Besides he barely paid any attention to her. He simply gave Naomi most of his attention and if not her then his little sister. There was no room for her, even if she did love him. She knew that Satoshi had eyes for Naomi "I want this! Please just help me forget." Her fingers trembled.

Dammit! He couldn't refuse her. He leaned downward planting his lips against hers. She whimpered wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him further in to the kiss. He knew this was wrong and that Ayumi wasn't her usual self due to the circumstances. He just couldn't bring himself to refuse her.

_Day After/_

She walked the halls of Kisaragi High. Her heart was heavy and her stomach was nauseous. Once she entered the classroom she was greeted by Mochida "Shinozaki! Good Morning." He smiled.

"Good Morning. Mochida-Kun!" She shot him a cheery smile.

Ayumi took her seat at her desk and she glanced towards Naomi's desk. It has been empty for months now. After coming back she was unable to cope with Seiko's death and she fell into a deep depression. It was so bad to the point she hadn't eaten or slept. So her mother admitted her to a hospital in which Satoshi visited every day after school.

She couldn't help but feel a tad jealous "Nakashima-san doing well?" she asked him.

He sighed lowering her gaze "I really wish I could say yes."

Just then Yoshiki entered the classroom. His eyes rested on Ayumi and Mochida, his stomach twisted in jealousy at the sight of them talking. Satoshi looked up and noticed him giving him a light smile. He just waved and took a seat at his desk. His eyes rested on Ayumi and he sighed, she had been avoiding him ever since that night. She probably wanted to act like it never happened.

Satoshi leaned further to Ayumi "Is something going between you two? Are you mad at him or something?" he noticed the odd awkward tension in the room.

"Kishinuma-kun? Oh, no nothing is going on." She said loudly on purpose.

Yoshiki's right eye twitched, so she was going to ignore everything from that night. He huffed and leaned back in his seat.

During class Ayumi glanced over to notice Yoshiki's eyes on her. She felt a little uneasy under his watchful eyes. She probably should talk to him about that night but she didn't want to upset him further. She probably should have stopped him when he told her that he loved her. But the feeling was so good she pushed it out of her mind.

When class ended Ayumi headed towards her locker. When she approached it she found Yoshiki leaning against her locker waiting for her. She bit down her bottom lip "Kishinuma-kun, is there something I can help you with?" she asked him.

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards an empty classroom. He shut the door behind them "What is going on? Why are you avoiding me? I did what you asked of me and now you want nothing to do with me?" he huffed.

"I'm sorry. I really should have made things a little more clearer." She lowered her gaze to her feet. She didn't want to look him in the eyes right now. She felt so much guilt for messing around with him "I really just wanted something to help me forget for a little while." She told him honestly.

He growled "So what? That thing we shared that night meant nothing?" his voice cracked a little.

"No. I still love Mochida-kun."

Dammit. Mochida! It's always Mochida. He knew he couldn't be angry with her. He knew that she loved Satoshi but he had hoped since the two of them were intimate her feelings had changed. But, no it seemed like all he was to her was just a toy to use when she couldn't play with Satoshi "I see." He said as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have continued." Her eyes filled up with tears.

He sighed "Forget it. Just for the future leave me alone okay?" he shoved his hands in his pockets and left the classroom.

She whimpered "I'm sorry Kishinuma-kun."

_Present/_

She did what he had asked and left him alone. It was hard at first when Satoshi wanted all three of them to hang out during lunch. The two of them wouldn't talk to one another and Satoshi would just be there sitting in awkward silence. Now that she was pregnant that complicated the arrangements. She wanted to leave him be and go through with the pregnancy herself. Since it was her fault after all and she hurt him enough.

He didn't need to be tied down to her now that she was having his baby. She sighed placing a hand on her stomach. There was barely a bump but she knew in a few months it was going to be hard to hide it. She needed to tell her mother but she feared her reaction. At this point Ayumi really had no one to go too.

As she headed towards class her mind was swimming with what she should do about her pregnancy. She could end it and move on with her life. However she couldn't bear the idea of taking a life after all the death she's seen in Heavenly Host. She was so busy thinking about what to do she didn't watch where she was walking. She bumped into something and she blinked her eyes "Oh! I'm sorry!" she bowed her head.

"It's alright."

She blinked her eyes and looked up to see Yoshiki. His expression was hard to read but at the moment it didn't seem all that interested in her. It almost seemed like it was bored "Kishinuma-kun.." his name left her lips.

His eyes softened a little but he just moved out of her way and headed towards class. Ayumi sighed and followed in after him.

During lunch Satoshi pulled Yoshiki aside "Hey, what is going on? Shinozaki said nothing was wrong but it's been weeks now and you two are still so distant." He was really starting to get concerned.

Yoshiki just shrugged "It's nothing." His eyes rested at Ayumi.

Satoshi didn't buy it. Not one bit! He knew the two fought a bit in the past but they would always make up by the end of it. He also had a feeling that his best friend had a bit of a crush on Ayumi "Are you sure?" he pushed further.

"I'm sure." Yoshiki replied in a light growl to show he was growing agitated.

Satoshi just sighed and took his seat back at his desk. He hated this not knowing what was going on. He probably should just forget it but he didn't like seeing his friends not being on speaking terms. It made lunch so awkward for him. Just shaking his head he pulled out his cellphone to glance at the time and watched it tick away as he picked at his lunch.

Ayumi glanced over at Satoshi "Are you free after school?"

"Well—I was suppose to visit Nakashima-san after school but I should have some time before I go."

"Great!" she smiled brightly "Meet me at the gates!"

Yoshiki tried to ignore the pain of jealousy. He knew it was none of his business. Ayumi could do whatever she wanted to do. They weren't together—she made that quite clear. He sighed turning to face the window.

After class Ayumi met up with Satoshi by the gates. Satoshi at first was curious on why she invited him out "Shinozaki-san!"

She smiled at him. "I won't keep you for long. I just wanted to talk."

The two of them stopped by a playground close by the bus stop. Ayumi sat herself down on a swing and placed her hands on her lap "Mochida-kun, I need to tell you something." Her gaze shifted away from him.

"What is it?" he said as he approached her. Resting his hands on the chains that held up the swing "Is it about Kishinuma?"

She just nodded as she looked up to him "I've done something horrible to him."

He blinked his eyes looking down at her. Her expression seemed rather distressed and her eyes if he wasn't mistaken looked as if she was near tears "What did you do? I mean it can't be that bad?" his fingers laced around the chain as he rocked her gently.

She bit down her bottom lip "I used him." She choked out.

"Eh?"

"I—." she paused for a moment "I slept with him!"

"Shinozaki? Are you serious?" Satoshi couldn't believe it. Ayumi always seemed like a well brought up girl. A little strange with the cult stuff but he could never imagine someone like her to just sleep around like that!

Ayumi just nodded as tears ran down her cheeks "Yes. I used him! I wanted something to distract me from the pain! So I went to his apartment and I came on to him. At first it seemed like he wanted to resist but I pushed him into it!" she lowered her head.

Satoshi let go of the chain and rested his hands upon her shoulders "Is that why the two of you haven't been talking? I mean, I suppose it would be a little awkward but-."

"I told him..it meant nothing."

"Oh.." Satoshi's expression fell.

"I must be horrible to you now? Disgusting right? To have used your best friend like that—I bet you think I'm some whore now too."

"Shinozaki, I know things have been tough. I don't approve of your actions. However, I could never think of you that way." He tried to comfort her. She obviously needed to talk to someone and since Naomi wasn't around for it. He would have to fill in for the role for now.

She just shook her head "That isn't the worst part…"

Satoshi could feel her trembling and he blinked his eyes. Could she be sick? Perhaps she was cold? He went to remove his jacket but before he could the words that slipped out of her mouth next shocked him.

"I'm pregnant."

"Shinozaki? Are..are you sure?"

She looked up to him "Yes. I've taken about five tests. I'm such an idiot!" she cried.

"Have you told him?" He almost expected that could be the reason they avoided one another. Perhaps Yoshiki wasn't ready to be a father. No, there was no way he'd be a dead beat father. He may have been a delinquent in the past but he had changed.

"I can't tell him. After I told him that what happened meant nothing. He told me to leave him alone for now on." Her fingers clasped the chain of the swing and she sighed "How can I drop this on him now? Surely, he hates me."

"Still-I think you should tell him. It's only right!"

Ayumi just shook her head as she got up from the swing "Promise me that you'll never tell him! Mochida-kun, please?" she looked to him with pleading eyes.

"I—I promise."

Yoshiki was leaving work when he noticed Ayumi sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. She was out this late? How long were her and Satoshi together? He shook his head and walked past her sitting form making no attempt to talk to her.

"Kishinuma-kun."

Dammit, she noticed him. He stopped in his tracks and look towards her "Eh, Shinozaki? Out so late? I guess things went well with Mochida?" he felt so bitter right now.

She looked to him with a worn expression "It's not what you think."

"Honestly, it's none of my business. I mean if you want to screw Mochida now that is fine by me!"

Ayumi shot up from the bench and her eyes narrowed "How dare you! I would never do something like that!" she shouted at him.

"Oh? But it's okay to do that to me?" Yoshiki yelled.

"That-"

He laughed "A mistake right? Well don't worry I've already forgotten about it and you! So have fun with Mochida! Though I have feeling you'll have a hard time getting to his heart since it belongs to Nakashima-san!" he growled.

He was horrible! She knew she deserved it. She just sunk back down on the bench and turned away from him. She could feel the tears building up "I'm sorry. I really am—I know what I did was wrong. I used you and I regret it."

"Feh, whatever." He said and stalked off into the darkness of the streets.

Once he was gone she broke down. He was so cold to her. He use to always look to her with adoring eyes but now they were cold. This was her punishment for doing what she did to him. She placed a hand on her tummy "It'll be okay. It will be."

A/N: Sorry if they seem a little out of character. I haven't written a fanfic in a good while. T_T


	2. The Beautiful Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party!

**Chapter 2: The Beautiful Girl**

Satoshi sat in a chair across Naomi's bed. She sat there in a daze staring down at a picture. She was mumbling something to herself "So, I heard from that you've improved quite a bit! I bet you'll be out in no time!" he tried to sound optimistic for her.

She turned her gaze from the picture towards Satoshi. She frowned slightly "How can you believe that quack? He says that Seiko never existed!" she yelled at him.

He flinched and lowered his gaze "Nakashima.."

Naomi tossed the picture aside and she just laughed "You believe him don't you? That Seiko, Morishige, Suzumoto and never existed?!" she looked to him with disgust.

"No! I will never forget them!" he stood up from his chair and approached her bed side. He reached out for her but she pulled away.

"Leave me alone.."

"But-!"

"I SAID GO!" she yelled.

The door burst opened and a nurse walked in "Is everything alright?" she asked looking to Satoshi with a worried expression.

He let out a sigh "Yeah." He headed out and glanced back "I'll be back tomorrow." He hated leaving Naomi. He wanted to do everything he could to help her get better but it seemed his presence really just made it worse.

As he headed for the elevator Dr. Hisagawa approached him "Ah Mr. Mochida! How was today?" the tall man smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

Satoshi lowered his gaze "She seems rather irritable."

The doctor just gave a nod "It's probably because we didn't give her any medicine today. We were testing it out to see how she'd react. It still seems she refuses to believe in the reality."

"Do you think me visiting her is the problem?"

"Perhaps—though at this stage I'm not sure. I'm not saying you should stop visiting but maybe take a few weeks and then come visit."

No, he hated the idea. He hated the idea of not seeing Naomi. However, if the doctor was right and if he made his presence lessen she could get better. He gave a light nod "I'll think about your suggestion." He then left for the elevator.

Ayumi sat on her bed staring down at her homework. Usually she'd had no problem in getting it done but her mind at the moment was so busy with thoughts. She wanted to tell her mother about the pregnancy she knew she couldn't hide it from her. She almost had a sinking feeling that her mother sensed it when Ayumi complained about the smell of her cooking. She sighed lying back on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

Her mind flashed back to when Kishinuma acted so cold to her while she waited for the bus. It seemed like he really hated her….

**Brrrnnnngggg**

She blinked and reached for her cellphone placing it to her ear "Mochida-kun?"

"Shinozaki, I really think you should tell him!"

She paused and debated on hanging up but she refrained "Trust me. I really don't think it's a good idea." She told him.

"Look it may not look good right now! But believe me, he won't be mad! In fact I think he'd be mad if you didn't tell him."

"Maybe…"

"Shinozaki! Just do it!" his voice sounded so desperate. It almost surprised her a little.

She just shook her head "I'll try to tell him." She closed her eyes.

"Good. I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

"Oh Mochida-kun! Hang on!"

He paused "Yeah?" he blinked his eyes.

"How was Nakashima-san?"

He sighed "She wasn't too good…"

"I'm sorry…."

"I'll seeya tomorrow." With that he hanged up.

Ayumi sighed and kicked her homework off of her bed. She probably was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight….

Yoshiki was sitting at his desk, he was earlier than usual. He sort of wanted to avoid running into Ayumi before class, he knew he said terrible things to her the day before. He just couldn't stand it anymore. He sighed leaning back in his seat waiting for homeroom to start.

Ayumi and Satoshi both entered the classroom. She just merely glanced at Yoshiki before taking her seat while Satoshi just waved to him "Hey Mochida!" he smirked.

She flinched a little when he ignored her. She just simply looked away and faced the front of the classroom. As they waited for homeroom to start up a group of girls walked pass their classroom. They were a year younger. One girl stopped and entered the classroom, Ayumi noticed her around school.

She was well known and was probably the most prettiest from their year. She had long straight black hair and curves that even Seiko if she was still around would probably make a fuss over. Her name was Kaoru Mihara. Ayumi watched as she shyly approached Yoshiki"Kishinuma-kun! Thanks for helping me out last night!"

He blinked "Helping you out? How so?" he looked confused.

Kaoru looked away blushing slightly "With those thugs who stole my purse."

"Thugs? Hmm…" he thought back on the moment. He did have a bit of a brawl before heading home but he didn't realize that they had stolen Kaoru's purse.

~Flashback~

Yoshiki was steaming after that conversation with Ayumi. As he marched down the street in an anger daze someone bumped into him, shoving him to the side. He stopped and turned to see two dudes dashing off. He growled "Oh the hell you don't!" he yelled after them as he followed them.

One of the guys stopped "What does this punk want?" he laughed.

Yoshiki stopped before them "I didn't hear an apology! APOLOGIZE!" he yelled.

The other guy holding a designer purse just shrugged "We aint got no time for this bullshit! Come on!" he grabbed for his friend's arm, but before he could a fist collided into his face knocking him down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the other thug shouted and made a swing for Yoshiki.

But before he could punch Yoshiki he was stopped by a foot to the stomach. He fell over grasping his stomach crying in pain as Yoshiki stood over them with a grin "Tch, low lives!"

~End flashback~

She nodded "So—after class are you free?" she asked him.

Satoshi just sat there in silence and glanced over towards Ayumi as the scene played out. Yoshiki just smirked a little "Well I do have work later but I should have some time. Why did you need some help with something? Let me just say this now, I'm not an escort!"

"Oh—no nothing like that! I just wanted to treat you to something!" she smiled.

"Well! If that's the case! I'll take you up for that offer." He winked.

"See you after school then!" she said as she left to meet up with her friends.

Ayumi refused to look at Yoshiki during the whole scene. Sure, she heard it all and at first she felt happy he did such an honorable act. She couldn't help but felt a tinge of jealousy when he agreed to meet up with her after school.

"Shinozaki!" Ayumi turned around to find Satoshi dashing towards her.

She tilted her head slightly "What is it?" she blinked her eyes.

He stopped and hunched over panting as if he was out of breath. Satoshi sighed a bit "You really left so quick I thought I'd never catch up!" he joked.

She shrugged "Was there something you wanted? I have a meeting so—."

He nodded "About Kishinuma! I wouldn't worry too much about his little arrangement today." He knew his best friend and it was unlikely that anything would go far.

She reached forward and poked his nose "Why would I worry about that? That moron can do anything he wants!" she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm—well okay.."

She seemed distracted during the meeting she kept glancing out the window staring at the gate. When she caught a glimpse of Yoshiki meeting up with Kaoru something stirred in the pit of her stomach "Shinozaki!"

Ayumi quickly turned "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to tune you out."

The other student placed a hand on his hip "You sure have been acting weird today. Are you feeling ill?" he sounded generally concerned.

"No, I'm fine!"

Yoshiki approached Kaoru with a light smile "So where ya taking me?" he asked.

Kaoru pushed off from the gate and she ran her fingers through her long hair "I was thinking about a cute coffee shop close by? Is that alright with you?" she giggled wondering a bit if that would be his style.

"Alright, sounds fine with me." He shoved his hands in his pockets as the two of them walked off.

The two walked in silence for a bit until Kaoru broke the silence with a question "Do you know anyone named Miki?" she said softly.

"Yeah, that's my younger sister. Do you know her?"

Kaoru nodded "You see—my family moved close by. She's friends with my younger sister. I was just curious since the two of you share the last name."

Move close to his home? Heh, that must mean her family must be rich. Though he wondered why a girl like her was going to Kisaragi? "Well I'm sure you know my story then.." Miki probably opened her mouth and spilled all the details to her.

"Yes…" she felt bad. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be abandoned by your family.

He shrugged "It's no big deal. It's my fault after all." He didn't need her pity.

When they entered the coffee shop he noticed how elegant and dainty, he cleared his throat "This place? It's so expensive though." He huffed.

She smiled "It's okay! It's on me after all." She winked while grabbing his arm tugging him inside.

Ayumi entered the bookstore close to her bus stop. She usually frequented this shop in the past scanning the cult section. However, after the Sachiko charm she didn't want anything to do with it. She knew her family had a special connection with it and that her curiosity caused the death of her eldest sister. She buried the book of shadows.

There was no way she'd risk anyone else after that incident. When she passed the family planning section she paused and turned to look at the books. Her fingers grazed over one of the books and she pulled it out from the shelf. She probably should start studying up on how to become a good mom since she most likely was going to be raising this baby alone. When she approached the counter with a few random books along with this one she handed to the cashier.

She was and elder woman and usually she'd commented on Ayumi's selections. This time however she didn't but she did give a rather judgmental stare "It's for my aunt!" She lied as she took the bag and headed out.

As she headed home she felt a craving for ice cream. She knew her mom didn't buy any ice cream since she was such a health freak so she headed towards a convenient store close to her bus stop. She entered the store and was greeted by a cute young guy with glasses. She simply smiled at him as she walked by and headed towards the frozen section. She scanned the ice cream and grabbed for the chocolate flavor.

"Shinozaki?" she turned around to find Kishinuma.

At first she was confused on why he was here but then she realized by his uniform that he worked her. She silently cursed in her mind "Oh! Sorry I didn't know you worked here. I probably should avoid coming here in the future."

He shrugged and glanced at the ice cream "Having a late night craving?" he smirked.

"Heh, you could say that!" she smiled.

He then poked at the bag she was carrying "More cultist books? Sheesh, you never give it a rest with that stuff."

She just nodded "Well, I best get going!" she wanted to ask him about Kaoru. He seemed more in a better mood than usual. The fact he was talking to her like normal again worried her a little.

"Seeya around."

As she left the convenience store she noticed Kaoru standing at the bus stop. She gulped and headed over there remaining quiet. Kaoru turned to glance at Ayumi and smiled "Oh! You're in Kishinuma-kun's class right?"

Ayumi just nodded "Yeah. I'm Shinozaki Ayumi."

"Mihara Kaoru!" she extended her hand out.

Ayumi just stared at the hand and adjusted her bags so she could shake it. One thing she noticed about her hands they were smooth as if she never lifted a finger for anything "So Kishinuma-kun helped you?" she asked.

"Mhm, he beat up a bunch of thugs that took my purse." She said while caressing her fingers along her pink designer purse.

She smiled "That was nice of him."

Kaoru giggled "He's amazing! He looks tuff on the outside and a little rugged. However, he's such a gentleman. It's almost as if he was some sort of knight!"

Ayumi could tell by the way Kaoru was talking about him. She could tell that feelings were developing and for some reason she didn't like this one bit "Really? I always thought he was quite the delinquent."

"Complete opposite!"

As the bus approached Ayumi silently thanked the gods. She wanted to get away from Kaoru if she had to hear anymore she might break out of her calm demeanor.

Satoshi sat in the tub staring blankly at the wall. There was so much going on and he didn't know how much more he could handle. He wanted to stay stable and try to be the level headed one in the group but with all the drama starting to unfold…

"Big brother!"

He turned to find Yuka standing by the tub wrapped in a towel "Yuka? Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head "I was just wondering how long you were going to take?" she pouted.

He sighed and sunk deeper into the tub "Just a few more minutes! I promise." He smiled.

Yuka nodded and left the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and she lowered her gaze "Big Brother…I wish you didn't look so sad all the time."

Ayumi entered her dark house. Her mother kept herself locked away in her room a lot after Hinoe's death. As she sat down she opened up the ice cream and started to eat it straight from the carton. She felt so uneasy with Kaoru and Yoshiki. It seemed as if Yoshiki was acting odd when she ran into him at the store. It made her curious on why his mood seemed so good "Stupid, stupid! I shouldn't be thinking these things!" she felt some wetness on her hand and she blinked back the tears.

"Must be the hormones…" she said before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

A/N: I'll try to update another chapter tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews! :3


	3. Kaoru

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party!

**Chapter 3: Kaoru **

Yoshiki sat in class with a bored expression when his teacher approached his desk slapping a test down upon it "Really? Is this the best you could do?" she huffed.

He glanced down at it to catch the big F on his paper and he shrugged. The teacher just shook her head and walked away. He didn't care about school anymore. He had one year left and it would be straight to looking for a job to keep himself a float. There was no way his father was going to pass down the corporation to a loser like him.

He turned to look towards Satoshi only to find Ayumi's concerned eyes rested upon him. He did before clean up his act and studied pretty hard in the past. Now, it just seemed so pointless and he wasn't trying to impress Ayumi "Problem, class rep?" he grinned. She just shook her head and looked away. He didn't care if she was disappointed in him.

He was tired of caring what she thought of him. He was tired of being always compared to Satoshi. He leaned back in his chair and glanced out the window.

"KISHINUMA!"

He glanced up towards the teacher. "Yes?"

"For someone who is in the situation you are in. I suggest paying attention to my class! Though if you find it a waste of time. There is the door right there!" she pointed towards it.

He shrugged and got up from his seat. Grabbing his things and left the classroom. The teacher just shook her head "What has gotten into that boy!" she huffed.

Ayumi then raised her hand.

"Yes, Shinozaki?"

"Nnng, I'm not feeling so well. Is it okay if I see the nurse?"

Satoshi looked over at Ayumi with a concerned look. The teacher just simply nodded "Ah, of course!" she smiled at one of her prized students.

"Thanks!" she headed out of the classroom.

She walked through the halls looking for Yoshiki. She wanted to know why he was acting the way he was in class. It concerned her and for someone at some point that was trying really hard in school to slack off suddenly it usually meant something. As she headed out behind the school she noticed Yoshiki sitting on a bench. He had his cell phone out and was texting someone.

"Kish—!"

Before she could call his name out she noticed Kaoru heading towards him. So, Ayumi ducked behind a tree so she was out of sight. Kaoru sat down beside him and she crossed her long legs "Kishinuma-kun! Skipping class?" she giggled.

"Heh, I was just about to text you actually." He closed his phone grinning at her.

She smiled "Oh I know. I sensed it!" she said while running her fingers through her long hair.

"So how did you get out of class?" he asked slightly curious.

She shrugged "Oh, I just said I had some important business to attend." She said while looking at her pink manicured nails.

He laughed "That's all it took?" he couldn't even imagine. Then again he wasn't exactly the best student in class.

Kaoru nodded and then reached in her bag to pull something out. She handed him a bento box giving him a smile "Here! Your sister made this for you!"

He looked down at the bento box and smiled. He felt a wave of happiness run through him. Miki was always such a kind younger sister. He wished he could be there more for her but that would involve him fixing the issue between him and his father. He opened up the box and sighed "Mmmm! She always makes the best lunches for me!" he took hold of his chopsticks.

"Is that so?" she then inched closer towards him taking the chopsticks into her hands and taking a bite.

"The hell!" he yelled.

She chewed and then swallowed it. She made a satisfying sound and giggled "You weren't kidding! I should pester her to make me some lunches in the future." She joked.

"Not even! She's my younger sister! Ask your own!"

She shook her head "Bleh, my younger sister such a tomboy. She'd never make her elder sister anything." She pouted.

Ayumi remained behind the tree clutching at her chest. She didn't know why but seeing Kaoru with Yoshiki was driving her emotions. She wanted to come right out there to put a stop to this but she knew she had no right. She had Yoshiki-but she ruined it. Now that she didn't have him of course things were starting to unfold for her.

"Hey, wanna skip the rest of the day?" Kaoru asked.

Yoshiki blinked and thought about it, the next class was math and really hated math a lot. He just shrugged "Sure. Have anywhere in mind to go?" he asked as he continued to eat his lunch.

She nodded and got up from the bench "You have to trust me with this! Okay?" she smiled as she extended her hand out to him.

He looked to it and took her hand without hesitation. As he boxed up the bento he headed out with Kaoru. Her arm locked around his arm causing him to blush a little. This was strange to him, a girl actually giving him attention! Not only that but she was extremely popular for her year and well was normal "Heh, alright. I trust you."

Ayumi watched as the two made their way out of school. She lowered her gaze and turned to head back in school. The sound of the bell alerted that class was over and so she just headed towards her locker to switch out her books. When she arrived she found Satoshi waiting for her "Shinozaki!" he called out to her.

She tried to hide her inner turmoil and approached him "Oh Mochida-kun! Is something up?" she asked him.

"Did you go after Kishinuma?"

She just shook her head "No, I went to the nurse's office." She lied.

"Ah, are you feeling alright then?"

She just nodded "Just felt a little nauseous."

"You're going to the doctors today right?" he asked.

"Yeah, my appointment right after school. I suppose you're going to visit Nakashima-san right?"

"Well—no. Not today." He wanted to see her. But he couldn't shake the fact that maybe him visiting her was not helping.

"Well the next class is about to start up! We better hurry!"

Yoshiki and Kaoru walked over a bridge where she stopped. Grasping the bars looking over at the water and she turned around to face him "Isn't this place pretty? I come here a lot when I need to think about stuff." She smiled.

He shrugged and moved next to her to lean against it. He turned to face her "So—when you said you wanted to skip! I had in my mind that we would be doing something much more fun." He laughed.

"Is that so?" she laughed "I guess I'm pretty boring then."

"Nah, I mean you call this pretty and all but to be honest the only thing pretty right now is you." He blurted out before thinking. Dammit! What was he thinking? He just met this girl not too long ago and he still had feelings for Ayumi.

She blushed and averted her gaze towards her shoes "Oh is that so?" she didn't expect that out of him. She wanted to be friends with Yoshiki. Since her younger sister was friends with his sister, she couldn't help but be drawn to him after learning so much about him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean—!"

She looked back up at him "Don't apologize! Besides, I am pretty after all!" she laughed as she tried to lighten up the awkwardness.

Ayumi sat nervously in the doctor's office as she waited. She glanced around at all the pictures of bones and inside diagrams of a heart. When the door opened a woman walked in and approached Ayumi she took one glance at her clipboard then smiled "Hello Ms. Shinozaki!"

"Um, hello!" she managed to stutter out.

"So about how long are you?" she asked while writing stuff down.

"Two months."

She nodded "I see, so what are your plans? Ms. Shinozaki?"

Ayumi sat there in silence for a moment to think about it once again. She knew she couldn't have an abortion. She couldn't live with herself if she did that and she thought about adoption but the idea of giving her baby away just made her seem more reckless. She then looked up at the doctor "I plan to keep it."

"That's good news! I know for someone so young it's a big decision! If you have any questions please do not hesitate!"

She nodded and the doctor then excused herself for a moment but then came back in with a bunch of paperwork. She scanned over it and then smiled "Well all looks good! I have some information on what you should be doing as you prepare for the baby! Also some prescriptions I need you to pick up!" she handed over the packet.

"Thank you! Ms. Yamada!"

"OH! You might want to schedule an ultrasound soon. I bet you're curious to see what is going inside!" she giggled.

Ayumi sighed in relief, it went better then she thought. She almost was afraid that the doctor would be judging her because of her age. As she got on a nearby bus she sat down and took out her phone. There was a missed call from Satoshi, so she called him back "Hello? Mochida-kun?"

"Shinozaki! Did everything go well?"

"Yeah! I need to schedule an ultrasound. I was wondering if you'd come with me?" she didn't want to go alone.

"Of course I will!" he smiled.

"Thanks, Mochida-kun!"

Yoshiki and Kaoru headed towards the convenience store he worked at. They stood there for a brief moment before one of them broke the silence "I had a fun day! We should do this more often!" Kaoru said with a wink.

"I agree. Though I probably shouldn't skip again!" he laughed.

She nodded "Have a good day at work! I'll see you tomorrow!" she smiled.

"Bye!" he waved to her and turned to head to work.

Kaoru was amazing! He never in his life ever met a girl like her. Perhaps once he's gotten over Ayumi he could pursue her. As he went towards the backroom to change he noticed Satoshi scanning the snack aisle. He grinned and approached his friend grabbing him from behind "Mochida! What a surprise!"

Satoshi almost screamed at the sudden grabbing "Kishinuma! Heading in to work?" he laughed.

"You guessed it!"

He then turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest "So what's the deal with skipping school today?" he asked.

He just shrugged "I just didn't feel like being there today." He had a feeling he was about to get an ear full. Usually it would have been Ayumi who would be up his ass about this sort of thing but since the two of them weren't really talking, he guessed Satoshi had to fill in for her.

"Not acceptable!"

He laughed "Who do you think you are? Class rep?" he smirked.

"Speaking of Shinozaki! Still acting like a dick to her?"

"Hm, just treating her the way she's been treating me for the past few years."

Satoshi sighed "Is that a way to treat the woman you love?" he asked.

He just shook his head and shoved past Satoshi "I don't want to talk about this!" he snapped as he headed towards the backroom. He wasn't one to talk about his feelings and he wasn't about to start now.

Satoshi grabbed his arm to stop him "Okay, fine! But what is going on with this Mihara girl?" he asked.

He stopped and thought about Kaoru. He shrugged "There is nothing to say! Why do you ask?" he wondered what concern did Satoshi had with his affairs.

"So you don't like her or anything?"

"Heh, who knows? I just met her. She definitely has a more pleasing attitude then Shinozaki."

"Does that mean you are going to ask her out?"

Yoshiki just stood there in silence as he thought about it. He then shrugged "I mean as of right now I'm not in a hurry to do so! Though why are you so interested in my love life all of the sudden?" he asked him.

"I—um..well." Satoshi looked around as he tried to come up with an answer.

"Spit it out man!"

"Oh nothing, I was just curious! Anyways I best head home! Seeya Kishinuma" he smiled.

"O—kay? Bye Mochida!" Yoshiki said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm home!" Ayumi called out but all she was greeted with was silence. She sighed as she bent down to remove her shoes. She walked towards the kitchen flicking the light on and opened up the fridge to make something to eat.

"Ayumi?"

She froze in the process of cooking and turned around to find her father approaching her. He barely was around and usually was overseas working. However here he was standing there in his work business suit holding a picture frame "Dad? When did you get back?" she asked.

"I came home today. I'm just so worried about your mother…."

Ayumi lowered her gaze "Me too…"

Her father sighed and placed the picture frame down as he took a seat. He noticed some hospital paperwork and he glanced up at Ayumi "Something happen?" he asked as he gave her a worried look.

"OH-that um! It's okay! Nothing..!" she felt so flustered right now. There was a lot going on with her family as it is! How is she supposed to tell them about this now?

"Ayumi, it's not just your mother I'm worried about!" he said as he got up and headed towards her. At first Ayumi moved aside but he brought her I an embrace "You can tell me anything!" he held her tight.

"I…" she closed her eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I was on vacation! xD 3**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Words Left Unspoken

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.

**Chapter 4:** Words Left Unspoken

_Three weeks later…._

Kaoru and Yoshiki walked to school together, earning themselves some interesting looks. Yoshiki at first felt a little awkward under their gazes and he began to speed up but Kaoru's grasp on his arm stopped him in his tracks "Don't mind them. Just keep your head up high." She smiled.

He just nodded and the two continued their way through the front gates. He stopped though when he noticed Satoshi and Ayumi walking together. He felt the usual jealousy starting to seep through as his eyes glared at Satoshi's backside. Kaoru wondered why Yoshiki stopped and then followed his gaze towards Ayumi "Hmm? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Tch, nothing!" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Kaoru just shrugged and started to wave "Shinozaki-san!" she called out.

Yoshiki froze and turned towards Kaoru as she called out for Ayumi. She waved wildly towards her as if they were friends or something. Ayumi turned around and waved back but then her hand slowly slid down when she noticed Yoshiki's eyes glaring towards them "Hng…Kishinum-kun.." she said quietly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Satoshi asked her.

"Yeah…"

After class as everyone was emptying out Ayumi stayed behind. She watched as Yoshiki started to pack his things "Kishinuma-kun, can we talk?" she asked him.

He froze when she called his name and as he grabbed his bag he swung it on the left side of his back and he just shrugged as he approached her sitting form. He looked down at her and sighed "What is it?" he sounded impatient.

Ayumi looked up to him "I-just I…" she needed to tell him. Satoshi had gone over and over with her that she had to tell him. Since him and Kaoru started to get close she really needed to get this out before they became serious.

_**Bzzzzzzzz..bzzzzz…bzzz**_

The phone in Yoshiki's pocket was vibrating and so he reached in pulling it out. He placed it by his ear and turned away from Ayumi "What's up, Kaoru?" he said.

Ayumi watched as Yoshiki answered the phone. She could feel the ping of jealousy storming within her. She tried to ignore it by looking away towards the window waiting for him to finish up his call with her.

He nodded "I'll be right there! Just meet me at the gate!" he sounded frantic. He then turned around Ayumi "Look I don't need you to keep apologizing. Besides I've forgotten all about it! Like you said it meant nothing-so don't worry!" he told her as he headed for the door "I have to go." He then left her.

She lowered her gaze towards her hands resting on the desk and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. She wouldn't be able to tell him…..and it seemed like he already made up his mind on who was more important…

Yoshiki ran towards the gate to find Kaoru clutching onto something tight to her chest. He stopped and slouched over a little as he tried to catch his breath "What happened? What was so important?" he asked her.

She smiled "Yoshiki…" she blushed.

"Yeah?" he said as he moved closer towards her.

Suddenly Kaoru was feeling a bit subconscious so she lowered her gaze towards the ground which only confused Yoshiki. As he placed his hands on her shoulder she then looked back up towards him with a smile "I think…well I think I really like you." She confessed.

"Kaoru…" he smiled.

Kaoru reached up wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down to her and she leaned up pressing her lips to him. At first Yoshiki was going to fight it and pull away but instead he returned the kiss.

Satoshi and Ayumi headed out of school "So are you ready for today?" he avoided using the word ultrasound in such a public place. He didn't want anyone to know and start up gossip about it. That was the last thing he wanted for Ayumi who was already going through such a tough time.

"Mhm.." she just nodded.

She sounded so out of it, it really worried him. As the two of them made their way towards the gate Satoshi eyes widen and he quickly pulled Ayumi away "Um—I forgot something! Do you mind if we go grab it?"

"But we might be la…" she watched Yoshiki and Kaoru kiss.

As the two of them parted Kaoru noticed them and she smiled at them. She then leaned up to whisper something in Yoshiki's ear and he tensed up before turning around to stare at Ayumi. At first her expression seemed as if she was a deer caught in the headlights but it then gradually turned to nothing "Hello Shinozaki-san and-um it was Mochida-kun right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah.."Satoshi looked at Yoshiki.

Ayumi then pulled on Satoshi's arm. "Come on, we'll be late if we waste any more time!"

Yoshiki watched as Ayumi dragged off Satoshi "Hmm, so strange." Kaoru said softly while wrapping her arm around his arm. She rested her head against him and smile "I could had sworn that she was glaring daggers at me!"

"Shinozaki-san! Can we stop? I feel like you're about to tear my arm off!" Satoshi cried out.

She let go of him "I'm sorry. I just had to get out of there…" she told him as the two headed for the hospital. She was going for her very first ultrasound and she was really nervous about it but also sad since Yoshiki wouldn't be experiencing this with her. As the two of them entered the room Ayumi got on bed and Satoshi sat himself down in a chair close by. He couldn't help but feel a little awkward going to this with Ayumi. But, there was no way he was going to let her go through this alone.

As they sat there silently a female ultra tech entered the room. She approached Ayumi and smiled "So let's take a look, shall we?" she lifted up Ayumi's blouse to expose her stomach which made Satoshi turn red in the face.

As the tech applied the cool gel onto her tummy "Oooo-it's so cold!" she cried.

The tech giggled and she brought the machine as she tried to search for the baby. She smiled as she turned towards the screen "There it is! A little too small still but it's there!" she told her and then brought out the Doppler "Now let's check out on that heartbeat!" she then listened for it and nodded "Very healthy! Here listen!"

Ayumi smiled as she could hear her baby's heartbeat and she looked towards Satoshi "Do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Oh yes! The daddy must hear!" the tech smiled.

"Oh—but I'm not..!"

Kaoru sat on Yoshiki's bed with her back pressed up against the wall. She played with the bottom of her skirt as Yoshiki set some tea down. She then shyly looked up at him "So does this mean that we are well? You know dating?" she had to know. Even though she confessed and kissed him, he didn't exactly give her an answer.

Yoshiki took a seat beside her on the bed and handed her the teacup. He reached for his and took a sip "I'm not sure of my feelings! However, I wouldn't mind if we tried this?" he told her.

She smiled "I'm so happy!" she then took a sip from her tea and let out a satisfied sigh "It's so good!"

"Mhm, my sister picked it up for me."

"Miki is such an amazing sister. Always looking out for her big brother!" she giggled.

He laughed "Yeah, I'm so lucky." He leaned back pressing his back against the wall. He glanced towards Kaoru as he silently sipped his tea. He tried to fight back the thoughts of when he and Ayumi were tossing around on this very bed they were sitting on. Still after kissing Kaoru it didn't seem to faze Ayumi and so he could only assume she really didn't ever like him.

Kaoru let out a yawn as she lay back beside him and stared up at his ceiling. She turned to look at him with a smile "How about I sleepover?" she giggled.

"Uh…" his eyes widen a bit.

She just shook her head and got up from the bed while blushing "I was joking! Anyways I probably should head home before my father gets worried! See you tomorrow!" she smiled as she walked out of his room.

"Wait maybe I should-."

She was gone before he could even offer to escort her home. Though being in his old neighborhood would risk the chances of seeing his old man. The thought of seeing him made his blood crawl. Yoshiki then got up to go take a shower but before he could his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced down "Hm, what does he want?" he then answered the phone "Yo Satoshi!"

"Hey Kishinuma, um are you free?" he asked him.

Yoshiki sighed "Yeah, do you want to head over my apartment?"

"You see—well I'm kind of already here."

Yoshiki just rolled his eyes and headed towards his door. Opening it up to reveal a rather anxious Satoshi who was still holding the phone to his ear "Really dude?" he said with a sigh.

Satoshi sat himself down on Yoshiki's bed the same spot Kaoru had been sitting previously. He noticed the two sets of teacups and he looked around his room "Did you have someone over?" he asked.

He nodded "Kaoru was here not too long."

"Oh—I see." Satoshi lowered his gaze. He wanted to tell him about Ayumi's secret so bad he wanted to make things better between his two friends. However, he promised Ayumi he wouldn't tell him. Still, he needed to at least hint something before anything more hectic "So you two serious?" he asked him.

"Serious? I wouldn't say that."

"You two are in first name bases though…"

He shrugged "Big deal? That could mean she's just a very good friend."

"A very good friend that you kiss?" he laughed.

"Sure, why not? Anyways what brings you here? I doubt it's to talk about my love life. That is—um well are you jealous? But, I'm sorry I only like girls." He grinned.

"What? Nothing like that! Sheesh, anyways what about Shinozaki? What are you feelings on her?"

His jaw tense and suddenly he felt irritated. Why did Satoshi care so much what his feelings were for Ayumi recently? He didn't care before "What about it? Just a stupid long unrequited crush?" he growled.

"Did something happen between you two?" Satoshi acted curious even though he knew of the situation from Ayumi.

Yoshiki's eyes lowered "Yeah…I slept with her."

"I see…" he tried to act surprised.

He laughed "After that she basically tried to toss it under the rug as it meant nothing."

Satoshi's eyebrows furrowed as he sat there silently thinking about the situation. He understood Yoshiki's actions. He looked towards Yoshiki "So what are you going to do now? Give up on Shinozaki?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah...I think it's time that I did."

He looked to his friend and noticed the pain written all over his face that it wasn't easy. He wanted so badly to tell Yoshiki about Ayumi being pregnant. The words were sitting right on his tongue but he knew that Ayumi would never forgive him if he did tell Yoshiki. Instead he got up and patted Yoshiki's shoulder "It's going to be okay. I think you still shouldn't give up on her." This was the best he could offer in the situation.

"Thanks man…"

Ayumi sat on her bed looking at the picture of her ultra sound. It was small and very little, didn't really look much quite yet. Still, this was her baby and after weeks of feeling unsure about the situation she finally didn't care. Even if Yoshiki wasn't going to be in the picture she would still have this baby and she will be the best mother she could be. She thought back about when she tried to tell him to be only blown off by Kaoru.

She sighed as she glanced up at her kitty cat calendar which hung up on the wall. She would only have a few more weeks before she could hide it anymore. She knew come Christmas it was going to be awfully hard to hide it. She debated on giving up her position as class rep "Perhaps it would be for the best…" she thought to herself. She might even have to get a job since she still hasn't told her folks about being pregnant.

As Ayumi was getting ready to go to sleep her phone was ringing. She picked it up answering it "Hello?" she answered.

"Shinozaki, I just came back from Kishinuma's apartment. You really need to tell him! If you don't tell him now it'll only get more complicated once he starts dating Mihara!"

"I tried… to tell him today. He blew me off though."

"Try harder!"

"No, it's fine. I don't need him anyways…" with that she hung up on Satoshi. Ayumi lay back on her bed staring up at her ceiling. She could feel the tears spilling out "I don't need him…I don't need him at all!" she cried out.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! :D Next chapter is going to be a time skip. Honestly I can't stand writing Kaoru x Yoshiki so I'm sorry if their interactions are very little to the point I cut most of it. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party!

**Chapter 5:** Rumors

_3 Months Later/_

It was the beginning of December; it was usually Ayumi's favorite time of the year. However, she couldn't feel happy at all. Over the past year she's lost so many friends including a sister. She also managed to lose Kishinuma as a friend, while being pregnant with his baby. At this point the only person in her life was Satoshi.

Back then she'd probably be happy about that since she always wanted Satoshi's affections…

As she headed towards the shopping district she passed by a window with a cradle display. Ayumi approached the window and gazed at the cute set up. She smiled to herself while placing a hand over her stomach. She really needed to start buying some supplies for the baby. She wanted to wait though until her next ultrasound to learn the sex of her baby.

Ayumi faced away from the window and looked up at the gray clouded sky "Hm, is it going to snow?" she said to herself.

She probably should get her shopping done quickly before the snow. She thought to herself as she shoved her gloved hands into her oversized coat's pocket. As she headed towards the clothing store she noticed Yoshiki and Kaoru walking along. Their hands were clasped and they both had this big stupid smile on their faces. Just the sight of them made her heart twitch in agony.

As they headed towards her, Ayumi glanced frantically around as if trying to find an escape route. Just before they crossed the street she ducked into an alleyway. She sighed watching them walk past her as they continued on their merry way. When she felt they were long gone she slipped out from the alleyway and headed towards the clothing store.

When she entered she noticed a few girls from her school pointing at her. One was whispering something in another one's ear. She sighed to herself then walked passed them and simply ignored them. While Ayumi was looking at a dress one of the girl's approached her "Hello Shinozaki!" she smiled.

Ayumi turned to face the girl with a confuse expression "Oh hello?" she guessed there were rumors about her in school. Though, she probably shouldn't be surprised.

The girl scanned the dress in Ayumi's hand "Do you think you'll be able to fit that?" she giggled.

"Um, excuse me?" her eyes narrowed.

Another girl then joined her friend "Yeah? I mean with that tummy of yours." She pointed towards Ayumi's stomach.

"Yeah, you should like work out. Don't you think? It's not a very good image for a class rep to be so fat!"

So the whole school just thought she was getting fat? She wasn't sure which would be worse the gossip she was fat or a rumor she was pregnant. She silently thanked whoever out there was looking out for her. That would mean Yoshiki wouldn't be suspicious of her rapid weight gain. Then again he probably didn't care.

He seemed too busy sucking face with Kaoru to notice anything these days. She sighed and placed the dress back on the hanger "Yeah. Gee I guess you girls are right! I should get right on that!" she sounded surprisingly cheerful even though that fat statement kind of hurt. She just shrugged it off and left the girls.

* * *

Yoshiki and Kaoru stopped before a doll shop. He glanced at the doll display in the window and he rubbed his chin as he inspected it. He had no idea what he was looking to give his little sister for Christmas. He knew his sister enjoyed dolls and teacup sets. Perhaps he should hit an antique shop or something of the sort? He glanced at Kaoru and noticed her glancing at a store close by, a jewelry shop.

He smiled "Is there something you like?" he asked her.

Kaoru glanced back at him while turning a light shade of pink "Oh! It's nothing!" she almost felt embarrassed for looking. She knew he wouldn't be able to afford such an expensive gift in his current outcome. She didn't want to make him feel obligated to go out of his way to find her a perfect gift. She then wrapped her arm around his "I'll be happy just spending Christmas with you!"

"You know—." He paused "When a girl says that they usually mean they secretly want a gift." He chuckles.

"Oh? Are you an expert in girls now?" she giggled.

He shrugged "Must be those stupid chick flicks you make me watch." He grinned.

She elbowed him playfully and the two of them laughed together. Then the two of them entered the doll shop and Yoshiki glanced around as if he knew what he was buying. As he scanned through he stopped before one doll. She was dressed in black robes and had a black book resting on her lap. For some reason he couldn't help but feel like that doll is something Ayumi would like—being all cultist like.

He knew that Ayumi seemed to have drifted away from the stuff after the Sachiko Charm. She used to dabble in the cult stuff so much he almost thought it was impossible for her to give it up. Kaoru who was standing beside him glanced at the doll "She's creepy." She said.

He nodded "I agree. I doubt my sister would like anything like this."

* * *

Satoshi stood out in the hall before Naomi's room in the hospital. His hand clutched down hard on the flowers he brought for her. He sighed and then reached for the doorknob; slowly he opened the door to find Naomi sitting on the bed staring blankly at a wall.

"Hello Nakashima!" he smiled.

She turned to look at Satoshi and to his surprise she smiled at him "Hello Mochida-kun!" she replied quietly.

His heart danced with joy, she was doing so much better. She didn't even look like the same girl and it even looked like she was healthier. He moved further in the room resting the flowers in a vase on a table close to her bed and sat himself down in a chair "How are you feeling?" he smiled.

"I'm feeling much better. The doctor says I should be able to get out by Christmas."

"Really? If that is so, then you'll be able to attend the Christmas formal!" He practically was asking her to be his date without even knowing it. Though he was going to ask Ayumi to go with him since he knew she had no one. He almost felt a tad guilty for ditching Ayumi so suddenly but he couldn't help it. He was just so happy that Naomi was getting better.

Naomi blushed "Oh? You mean—for us to go together?" she asked.

He nodded "Yes. Well, I hope you'd go with me."

She nodded "Yes! I'll go with you!" she smiled brightly at him. She couldn't help but cry a little over the happiness.

"Great! Then it's a date!" he jumped from his chair.

She couldn't help but giggle at his outbursts. She smiled and thought about Seiko and how she would have wanted this for her. Yes, she was still devastated about Seiko but after a good while she's been able to cope. She needed to live her life. Seiko would have wanted her to do that.

"Hey, how is class rep and Kishinuma?"

"Them? Well you know? Fighting, the usual stuff." He scratched the back of his neck. He didn't really want to tell Naomi about Ayumi's situation. It wouldn't be fair and it wasn't his business to tell. Though, he would hope Ayumi would tell Naomi. He felt she would be much better off once Naomi was in the picture.

"Really? Even after all that time?" she thought as she thought of her friends.

He nodded "Right?" he laughed.

Naomi sighed and then felt a tad jealous for a moment. Perhaps Satoshi and Ayumi grew closer during her absence. Though judging by Satoshi's lack of interest in Ayumi other than friends she doubted it went far. She then smiled "I can't wait to get out of here and go back to school."

"Me too!" Satoshi smiled back at her.

* * *

The next day Ayumi sat at her desk staring at the clock. She really needed to pee but she already excused herself an half an hour ago. She knew the teacher would be crossed if she asked again so she sighed and tried to hold it in. She glanced back at Yoshiki and noticed him actually paying attention in class for once. She smiled lightly and couldn't help but notice how extremely attractive he was when he actually paid attention.

She then glanced towards Satoshi who looked her way giving her a confused look. She just smiled and shrugged while she turned in her seat to listen to her teacher drone on about some boring lesson. When class dismissed she quickly got out of her seat. She was careful of inching her stomach out from within the desk and before Satoshi could call out to her, she dashed out of the classroom and headed for the bathroom. As she entered a stall and relieved herself she could hear some girls talking about boys.

"So did you do it with him yet?" one of the girls asked.

"Mind your business!"

She recognized that voice. It was Kaoru's voice and she sighed as she remained in the stall. She didn't want to come out and be bothered by that girl. Just looking at her made her stomach want to hurl.

"Aww come on! Tell us!" the other girl whined.

Kaoru blushed while turning away from her friend and crossing her arms across her chest "No, not yet. I want to wait till its special."

Ayumi sighed feeling relieved that they hadn't had sex yet. She didn't even know why she was still hanging onto him. She told herself three months ago that she would give up on him. Yes, it was hard watching him with Kaoru but he seemed happy. Who was she to take his happiness away by telling him that she was pregnant with his child! No, it was her fault and she would accept the consequences on her own.

She waited till they left and then exited the stall. She washed her hands and left the restroom to find Satoshi leaning against the wall in the hall. She smiled "Mochida-kun, something up?" she asked him with a smile.

He nodded "Yeah, I visited Nakishima-san. She'll be able to leave soon."

"Really?! That's so great!" she felt so happy for Naomi.

"Yeah-and I sort of asked her to the formal." He told her with an apologetic look.

Ayumi smiled "That's okay! I'm happy for you two!" She wouldn't have a date now. But, she really didn't care. She probably wouldn't dance much anyways since her feet would be too swollen. She rather sees Satoshi have a good time then a boring time with her.

"But-what about you?"

She shrugged "I'll be there. As class rep I have to be present. Besides, I wouldn't be much of a fun date anyways." She probably would be spending most of it in the bathroom or something. She really did need to pee a lot now these days.

He hung his head low "I feel so bad…"

She shook her head "Don't feel bad! I want you two to have an amazing night. You guys deserve it!" she shot him a smile.

"If you say so…" It still didn't set well on him. But, what was he going to do? Ayumi was stubborn and she wouldn't take no for an answer. He just would have to make it up to her somehow. He just wasn't sure on how.

"Yep! Anyways, I have a meeting to go too." She sighed. Hopefully she'll be able to concentrate during this meeting.

"See you later!" he smiled and watched as she walked off.

* * *

Yoshiki shoved his hands in his pockets as he stalked through the halls. He was supposed to meet up with Kaoru but something came up and she had to go home. It was really bummer since he really wanted to see her. As he was walking he noticed Ayumi heading somewhere. It was probably another meeting or something boring like that.

When she went to turn the corner she stopped and noticed him. She gave him a smile but he didn't return it. She sighed and continued her way down the hallway. He was really being an ass to her and he knew it. He probably should lighten it up and try to be friends with her again. She seemed depressed to the point she was eating so much.

He didn't want to be a douche but she was really getting fat. It was unlike someone so active like her to be that way. He even noticed her scores seem to drop a little. Not by much but not her average high scores she usually pulled. So, after today he was going to try to be a little nicer to her. If not for her then for Satoshi's sake since he seemed to be caught in the middle of it all.

* * *

Ayumi bit down her bottom lip when Yoshiki didn't smile back at her. It almost seemed like she didn't even exist to him anymore. She lowered her gaze and headed towards the classroom where the meeting was taking place. Once she entered she noticed her teacher poking around on her phone. She looked up and smiled "Hello Shinozaki!" she greeted and then pointed towards a desk "Take a seat."

She looked confused and sat herself down. She was sure there was supposed to be a meeting today. She glanced up at her teacher "Um, isn't there a meeting today?" she asked.

The teacher nodded "Yes, well more like a one on one with me." She smiled.

"Oh…"

The teacher sighed while crossing her hands above her desk resting her chin upon them. She looked towards Ayumi and studied her features "There are some rumors going around Shinozaki…"

Yep, here it comes. She knew she couldn't hide it forever…

**A/N: Wow can't believe I was able to produce a chapter this quickly! Heheh anyways thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
